


A Little Peculiar

by VictoriaMasson



Series: Stiles the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, BAMF Stiles, Based on BtVS S4E7 The Initiative, Bisexual Erica Reyes, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is bad at flirting, Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, Erica is inappropriate, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Heartbroken Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Humor, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Scott is Derek's wingman, Scott is a Good Friend, Slayer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is the Slayer, Stiles Stilinski is the chosen one, Vampire Slayer(s), and I am bad at tagging, briefly mentioned I promise, but not his accomplice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMasson/pseuds/VictoriaMasson
Summary: “Wait, what? You knew I had feelings for him? And youbet on it?” Derek feels scandalized.“Everybody knows, man.” Boyd wraps an arm around his shoulders, gives him a shake.“‘He’speculiar’. Dead giveaway, Der-bear.” Derek pushes both his friends away good-naturedly.“Why am I the last to know?” Derek grumbles.“Because you’re an emotionally stunted idiot?” Erica smiles wide, entirely too arrogant and radiating an aura ofI told you soeven though she never told him shit.“Shut up.” Erica just laughs as he separates from the group, making his way towards Stiles’ dorm.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stiles the Vampire Slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	A Little Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note - you need not watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer to read this fic. I believe it will make perfect sense without any prior knowledge of the show (though you should watch it, because BtVS is an awesome show)!
> 
> This is the first of a series where I take episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and turn them into Sterek/Steter Teen Wolf fics - see notes at the end for more info.
> 
> For anyone who's familiar with the show, this fic is based on Season 4, Episode 7 "The Initiative". There will be some lines that remain exactly the same and some that are totally different so that the Teen Wolf characters aren't OOC, and the story is slightly different to the episode as well, as you'd expect!
> 
> Here is the BtVS to Teen Wolf character set up for this fic:  
> Buffy – Stiles  
> Riley – Derek  
> Forrest – Erica  
> Graham – Boyd  
> Giles – Lydia  
> Xander – Isaac  
> Willow – Scott  
> Oz – Allison (mentioned)  
> Professor Walsh – Peter  
> Parker – Jackson
> 
> Thanks and happy reading!

Derek has never felt so behind on grading in his life. Between finishing up his graduate degree, attempting to keep people safe from things that go bump in the night, and being worked to death as his Uncle’s T.A., he really doesn’t have time to be paying attention to anything Erica is saying.

Unfortunately, grading papers during lunch means the University cafeteria is filled to the brim with students and it’s far too much excitement for Erica to pass up commenting on.

“I really can’t handle it Derek,” Erica continues her rant, “How are we supposed to get anything done in college when we are just absolutely _surrounded_ by all these hotties in their prime?”

Derek brings his head up from his papers to glare in her direction. Of course she doesn’t notice because she’s too busy ogling at a curvaceous brunette making her way to a table to eat.

“Does Boyd know you spend your lunch staring after freshmen like a creep?” Derek regards before turning back to his work. Erica pushes at his shoulder in mock offense.

“First of all, Boyd isn’t the jealous type. Second, I like to think he appreciates my healthy and vivacious libido.”

Derek just hums in noncommittal agreement, distracted by a god-awful paper typed out in Comic Sans font. He sighs internally at how many red pen corrections he’s made so far and he’s only on the first paragraph.

Erica places her hands over his papers in an effort to steal away his attention. “I hope we see even more eye-candy at the party later. A party’s no good otherwise.”

“Erica, these papers are due at 3:00, can you stop distracting me, please?”

“Der-bear, how are you ever going to get laid again if all you do is grade papers fo – oh _lord_ , have mercy on me. Now _he_ is hot. Hot, hot, _hot_. Derek, you’ve gotta check this guy out.” Derek swears Erica is drooling and he goes to follow her line of sight.

Standing at the soda dispenser is one Stiles Stilinski. Derek had first met him in the library on the first day of classes – where Stiles had promptly knocked several large textbooks off a top shelf right onto Derek’s head. If Derek were human, he’s pretty sure he’d have walked away with a concussion.

And sure, Derek had thought the guy was cute and Stiles had been profusely apologetic while he continued to flail around to explain how the whole thing was an accident. Stiles was in his Uncle Peter’s Intro to Psych class and Derek had to admit that Stiles’ papers were always exceptional, albeit a little all over the place.

Still, Peter had mentioned before that Stiles seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about the course work, since he was always participating in the discussion and correcting the other students on their misconceptions of topics. And Derek seldom saw his Uncle so impressed by a student.

All in all, the freshman was good-looking _and_ smart but as Derek continued watching Stiles pour himself a drink, he’s reminded of why he’d not really thought much else about him again since their initial meeting.

Stiles gets distracted by the cakes on display and in his attempt to grab one with his right hand while still pouring his soda with his left, he somehow manages to cover the person next to him in the orange fizzy liquid.

Derek watches in astonishment as Stiles puts both hands up to placate the angry looking blonde girl whose blouse is, decidedly, ruined.

“Well? Is he hot or what?” Erica prompts again when Derek stays silent for too long.

“He’s Stiles.”

“ _Stiles_? I like that, that boy’s so hot he’s _stiles_.” Erica leers.

“That’s his name Erica.” Derek lets his sigh be heard, officially abandoning the papers to look at Erica incredulously. She looks positively gleeful.

“So you’ve established first contact? On a first name basis are we? What do you think of him?” Erica props her head on her arms, but her eyes are already back to tracing up and down Stiles’ lean body.

“I haven’t really thought that much about him to be honest.” Derek shrugs and Erica looks at him indignant, her scoff nasty.

“A boy _that_ cute in the face and you form zero opinion?” Her eyebrows are set in a way to signify a challenge. Derek definitely shouldn’t have taught her how to do that.

“No, I mean, he's all right, I guess. He's just kind of...” Derek’s words get stuck in his throat as he watches Stiles accidently break the handle of the frozen yogurt machine. It’s obvious Stiles doesn’t know what to do and he starts silently flailing for a container to catch the unstopping flow of ice cream. “He’s just kind of… I don't know. Peculiar.”

“ _Peculiar?_ ” Erica repeats before Boyd comes to join them. “Oh hey babe. Help me settle something.” Boyd leans forward to kiss Erica quickly on the lips before quirking an eyebrow in question. “What do you think of the hottie brunette over there? Mattressable, n'est pas? Der-bear’s not down. Doesn't like him.” Erica pouts as if it’s a personal insult to her and not to Stiles.

“I don’t _dislike_ him.” Derek replies grumpily, “He just – he never feels like he's really there when you talk to him. I like guys I can get a grip on.”

“Mmm, I bet you do.” Erica smirks naughtily; Derek kicks at her under the table.

“Not that way, Erica. I just like guys who are easier to figure out. There’s just… _definitely_ something off about him.”

“Maybe he’s Canadian?” Boyd suggests, his tone bored but he too watches in amusement as Stiles abandons the broken frozen yogurt machine, attempting to look innocent even as everyone in line behind him freaks out. “Didn’t he go out with Jackson Whittemore for about 30 seconds?” Boyd continues.

“Whittemore?” Derek’s head starts throbbing at the thought of that loser. “ _There’s_ a sign of good taste.” He sneers. Even Erica is nodding her head in agreement.

“Okay, fine, fair point – but you’ve gotta admit he’s a major league hottie.” Boyd shoots his girlfriend a look but says nothing.

“I’m not denying he’s easy on the eyes Erica, I’m just sayin-” Derek’s words are cut off as Stiles trips coming up the few steps to the tables and his frozen yogurt and soda fall to the ground. Derek takes a moment to look at Erica and Boyd in a smug sort of way, “Would you really want to go out with him?”

“Hell yes.” Erica says emphatically, not backing down. “I know plenty of guys and girls who don’t mind a bit of clumsiness. Just means you gotta put your hands _all over them_ to steady ‘em.” Erica reaches out to rub all over Boyd’s chest as an example – Boyd lets her.

Derek, for his part, just laughs. “Whatever you say.”

~~~

“Are we patrolling tonight?” Lydia asks quietly as Stiles takes a seat at the table, ice cream-and-sodaless due to his extreme incoordination.

Isaac and Lydia have books open in front of their trays and Stiles can’t tell if they’re studying or doing research on their latest big bad. He doesn’t ask since he’s got more important things on the docket for tonight.

“Nope. I am going to a party tonight!” Stiles states excitedly, even as Lydia is sending him a disapproving scowl.

“Stiles. How many times do I need to remind you that being the –” Lydia lowers her voice, “ _slayer_ comes with responsibility. We have a dangerous, rogue omega wolf somewhere on campus. Or did you conveniently forget?” Lydia pops a grape into her mouth and sticks her nose up in condescension.

“We haven’t heard or seen from that omega in weeks, maybe it scampered back to wherever the hell it came from? And Lyds, come on, we are in _college_ now. We live in _dorms_. People in dorms _party_.” Stiles can tell he’s whining, but can’t help himself, “Plus, Scott needs some cheering up.”

Lydia has the common decency to flinch in sympathy at the remark as Isaac speaks up, “Oh, how’s he dealing –”

“With the black hole of despair he's been living in since Allison left? He’s dealing. I’m helping. It’s been hard. _Ergo_ , _party_. Why don’t the two of you just patrol tonight without us.” An alarm goes off on Stiles’ phone. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to my next class, then I need to head to my dorm to find something extremely slutty to wear tonight.” Stiles winks at Lydia, and she just waves him off like a queen excusing her subjects.

~~~

Derek passes out the graded papers at a leisurely pace, Peter droning on with his lecture in the background. Derek stops as he is about to put Stiles’ graded paper on his desk when he notices that Stiles’ entire hand is covered in blue ink.

“Stupid pen.” Stiles whispers in frustration, not looking up and seeming not to realize at all that Derek is standing there watching him. “I’m telling you Scott, I’m done with ballpoints. Why does this always happen?”

Scott nudges Stiles and his head shoots up to Derek. He turns slightly pink under Derek’s gaze and holds out his blue tinted hand to take his paper. Derek gives it to him.

Peter finishes his lecture early and as the last papers are distributed, Stiles’ friend, Scott, approaches him. Derek can see that Scott looks tired and run down, his eyes are puffy as if he’s been crying and Derek can smell the grief on him. It’s highly unpleasant.

“Hey, Derek. I noticed you left a name off in roll call today. Uhm, Argent, Allison – Allison Argent?” Derek raises an eyebrow, confused.

“Yeah, she’s not in this class anymore. I believe she dropped out completely.” He says slowly, not sure how much he’s allowed to reveal about another student’s situation.

“Oh, no, that’s… that’s not true.” Derek can see Stiles waiting a few feet behind Scott, his expression distressed. “She’s not gone for good. She had some, uhm, things that she needed to work out. I’m sorry, I know it sounds lame but I assure you, Allison will be back soon.”

“Not to my class, she won’t.” Derek hears his Uncle’s voice from behind him; he’s using his disciplinary tone – the tone that has crowned him the title of “evil bastard-monster of death” by most of his students and T.A.s. “You know the rules, you know I hate exceptions, and yet somehow you feel _your_ exception is exceptional.” Peter continues, crossing his arms menacingly as he steps into Scott’s personal space to come across as even more intimidating. Derek sees Stiles take a step forward, like he might intervene.

“Oh, but I just was –” Scott tries, but Peter cuts him off.

“It is, to you. But since I'm neither a freshman nor a narcissist, I have to consider the whole class. If your friend can't respect my schedule, I think it's best she not come back at all.” Scott flinches back as if the words physically slapped him across the face. Derek can see some moisture collecting on Scott’s eyelashes. His Uncle can be the world’s biggest douche. Scott leaves without another word.

“You know, for someone who teaches human behavior, you might want to try showing some, _Professor Hale_.” Stiles says the name like a curse, lips curled as he takes Scott’s place in front of Peter. Stiles is all confidence as he faces Peter down, if only he knew that he was actually challenging a terrifying Alpha werewolf.

Peter scoffs derisively, “It’s not my job to coddle students.”

Stiles’ previously pissed off expression turns calmer, more dangerous, “You’re right. A human being in pain has nothing to do with your job.” Stiles turns on his heel to walk out of the room, shoulders held high, evidently proud at having had the last word.

Peter turns to Derek and, surprisingly, he seems utterly amused.

“I like him.” It’s Derek’s turn to flinch back in surprise.

“ _Really_?” Derek looks at the empty doorway that Stiles had just left through, trying to understand, “You don’t think he’s a little peculiar?”

~~~

“So he says, ‘you teach human behavior, maybe you ought to show some’.” Derek tries his best to ignore how enthralled Erica is hearing stories about Stiles. Boyd had suggested they throw a Frisbee back and forth in the common area, and Derek thinks now that Boyd had just wanted to put some space between himself and his lusting-after-someone-else girlfriend.

“Oh you are _lying_ , Der. Shut up. He said that to _Hale_?” She falls back on the grass and giggles exultantly.

“He really did.” Derek confirms as he shoots a supportive look towards Boyd, who just shrugs with a fond smile on his face.

“Doesn’t lack for guts, huh? Jeez. Gotta give him that!” She says dreamily.

“Yeah, but he’s nuts!” Derek raises his voice slightly, not understanding in the slightest why everyone seems to be so enraptured by this pale, ungainly freshman.

“As if you’ve never wanted to tell your Uncle off.” Erica quips back before she’s distracted by something behind him. “Oh hey! Whittemore!”

Erica quickly gets to her feet and runs the few yards it takes to get to Jackson – Boyd and Derek on her tail.

“Sup, Reyes.” Jackson nods to Boyd and Derek as well, his expression neutral.

“What’s the scoop on Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? Is he bi? Is he cool? Tell me everything!” Derek puts a hand on Erica’s shoulder to attempt to calm down her advances. He can see Boyd face-palming in his periphery.

“Stiles?” Jackson’s even tone and expression disappear, replaced by an air of self-satisfaction that has Derek clenching his jaw in annoyance. “Yeah, I mean, he’s all right I guess. Kind of whiney.”

“How so?” Erica prods.

“Well, you know, he’s pretty clingy.” Jackson shrugs smugly and looks around at his friends, smirking as he continues, “We got a little physical – well, a lot physical – and then he’s like hanging all over me, like we’re betrothed or something.” Jackson’s friends join in his laughter and Derek’s having a hard time keeping himself from wiping that smile off of Jackson’s face.

“Oh,” Erica seems put off also but presses on regardless, shameless enough to want the details, “Well, but, fun was had. Yeah? Good in bed?”

Derek reaches out to push at Erica’s shoulder from behind, but she ignores him as Jackson’s laugh turns into a deep-throated chuckle.

“ _Oh yeah_. The word is _stamina_. Definitely a bunny in the sack, but later on…” Jackson turns his attention from Erica fully to Derek as he finishes, “You know the difference between a freshman and a toilet seat? A toilet seat doesn’t follow you around after you use it.”

And Derek sees red.

~~~

“I can’t believe I did that.” Derek looks down to his fist, already healed from where it split from connecting directly with Jackson’s face.

“That makes two of us!” Erica cackles, “But man, you could get into so much trouble if he decides to report you –”

“He won’t. Whittemore cares way more about his image than he does getting Derek in trouble. He’ll be too embarrassed to tell anyone.” Boyd comments and continues, “You’re damn lucky you had sense enough to hold back on the werewolf strength though, you could’ve killed the kid.”

“I hit him.” Derek states dumbly – popping his knuckles and rolling his wrist for something to do.

“Yeah, what the hell for?” Erica eyes him suspiciously.

“He was –” Derek struggles for an explanation, wracking his anger-muddled brain for a real reason why. “He was just being so _crude_.”

“Puh-lease, you’ve heard me say way grosser stuff than that.” Erica drawls.

“Yeah, and almost never about your own boyfriend.” He deadpans, which earns him a slap on the arm from both sides.

Suddenly, it occurs to him. It comes to him like a jolt of lightning and he stops walking, causing the other two to stop as well and look at him curiously.

“What’s wrong Der?” Erica questions.

“I just didn’t like hearing Whittemore talk about Stiles that way. I think I…” Derek shakes his head, feeling ridiculous. “I mean, I guess I like him.”

“Boyd you owe me ten bucks.” Boyd’s shoulders fall and he begrudgingly hands Erica a ten dollar bill.

“Wait, what? You knew I had feelings for him? And you _bet on it_?” Derek feels scandalized.

“Everybody knows, man.” Boyd wraps an arm around his shoulders, gives him a shake.

“‘He’s _peculiar’_. Dead giveaway, Der-bear.” Derek pushes both his friends away good-naturedly.

“Why am I the last to know?” Derek grumbles.

“Because you’re an emotionally stunted idiot?” Erica smiles wide, entirely too arrogant and radiating an aura of _I told you so_ even though she never told him shit.

“Shut up.” Erica just laughs as he separates from the group, making his way towards Stiles’ dorm.

~~~

Scott never thought himself one to wallow; being the best friend of the slayer meant he’d had to toughen up plenty over the last few years.

And yet, here he is, listening to depressing 90’s music and wallowing. Losing Allison was the worst thing to ever happen to him, and he doesn’t think he can be blamed for believing that he’ll never love again.

A knock on the door forces him back into reality.

“Come in.” He says weakly, hating the fact that he sounds miserable even to his own ears.

Derek Hale walks through the door and Scott has never been so confused in his life. Is it customary in college for T.A.s to check in on students to make sure they are doing their homework or something? Is there homework he’s supposed to be doing?

“Uh, Derek, hi.” He says eloquently.

Derek seems to take in the scene in front of him, his usual grumpy and stoic expression still on his face but mixed with a bit of guilt as well.

“Hey, Scott. Hope I’m not… interrupting anything.”

“Nope. What’s up?” Scott wants to cut to the chase so he can continue wallowing alone.

“Okay, well I was – well I was thinking of…” Scott can see that Derek is pretty nervous, and it’s such an unusual sight. If only Stiles was here to see it. “I was thinking of asking Stiles out.” He lets out in a rush.

_Oh_.

“Oh,” he says out loud this time, “He’s not here.” Scott looks subconsciously over to Stiles’ empty twin bed on the other side of the room and spots an duffle at the base of it full of his slayer weapons, open wide for all to see. His heart sinks. He should’ve made sure everything was hidden before he told Derek to come in.

“I know he’s not, see the thing is – I don’t know that much about Stiles.” Obviously Derek hasn’t spotted the bag yet, so Scott tries his best to rise from his bed casually. He makes his way over to Stiles’ bed to push the duffle with his foot until it disappears underneath – but it’s much heavier than it looks and doesn’t budge. He tries to focus on Derek’s words so that his actions might go unnoticed. “But I’m interested in what he likes and well I know he likes _you_ so…”

Scott kicks at the bag again, a little less nonchalantly this time when he replies, “What do you want _me_ to do?”

“Just tell me something, anything, just give me a clue to –” Derek notices Scott struggling, “Here, lemme help you.” Scott’s eyes widen as Derek leans down to push roughly at the bag until it disappears from sight. Derek’s evidently far too distracted with his train of thought to register what’s inside of it. Scott shrugs internally as he retreats back to his bed. “Just something that will spark a conversation – I confess I’m not so good at… communicating… as it were.”

Scott remembers how much a blabbering mess he’d been when he first met Allison. She was just so beautiful and he couldn’t formulate words coherently enough to ask her out. She’d had to do it for him – and look how well that turned out.

Scott feels resentment bubbling over until he can’t stop the diatribe that begins falling from his lips: “Okay, say that I help, what’s the plan here Derek? You start a conversation. It goes great. You like Stiles, he likes you. You spend time together, feelings grow deeper, and one day, without even realizing it, you find you're in love. Time stops, and it feels like the whole world’s made for you two, and you two alone. But then the day comes that one of you leaves and rips the still-beating heart from the other, who's now a broken, hollow, mockery of the human condition?”

Derek takes a moment to respond, possibly making sure Scott had finished or perhaps just trying to decide what’s the safest response. In the end he goes with, “Yeah, well uh, yeah that’s the plan I guess.”

“I figured it was.” Scott deflates, his own heart breaking at the thought of ruining his best friend’s chance at happiness because of his own issues. He’s not that selfish.

“Look, you can tell me to go to hell if you want Scott. I can see that this is the last thing you want to talk about right now. I just, I’ve never courted anyone like Stiles before.” Derek flinches at his word choice, “I mean to say, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like Stiles before.”

Scott bites his tongue when he really wants to say _I’m sure you haven’t, he’s the chosen one after all_. “Why should I trust you?” Scott says instead since he feels a duty to protect his best friend, even though he knows Stiles can take care of himself.

“Because I have an honest face?” Derek smirks, attempting to make light of the situation since Scott is being so difficult. It’s probably Scott’s bitterness, but it just makes him angrier.

“I’ve seen honest faces before. They usually come attached to liars.” He sneers and Derek puts his hands up in defeat.

“All right Scott, I know when to quit. I can respect that you want to protect your friend, he seems to bring that out in people.” Derek makes his way to the door and something about his cryptic words has Scott opening his mouth suddenly.

“He likes curly fries.”

Derek stills and turns back to face Scott, a confused look on his face. “Huh?”

“I’m not saying it’s the key to his heart or anything, but Stiles… he likes curly fries, a lot.”

Derek comes back into the room and takes a seat on Stiles’ bed, facing Scott. He has a hint of a smile on his lips, “That’s a start. I can… probably do something with that.”

“His dad’s a Sheriff back in our home town and they’re really close, he likes horror films but only if he can laugh at them super loud so he never goes to see them in theaters, and he’s dragging me to a stupid party tonight at the Triskel house on third.” Scott picks at his bed sheets, hoping Derek gets the hint that he should show up to the party if he wants a chance to speak to Stiles.

“That’s my house, I’ll be there. My friend Erica’s the one who threw the whole thing together; she’s a… partier. We’ll leave it at that.” Derek has a fond look on his face and Scott relaxes a little.

“Well, I guess if you are gonna be there, it’ll give you a chance to interact. But don’t y’know – be pushy.”

“Pushy? I don’t even know if Stiles is interested, I wouldn’t –” Derek cuts himself off as something occurs to him, “Has Stiles ever mentioned me? Has he ever…” He trails off.

“I mean, I can’t break the bro-code but… I don’t know man. You know you’re hot. Stiles has _eyes_ and he has maybe voiced his _observations_ before.” Scott shrugs, a little annoyed at Derek for asking.

“Huh, well it’s nice to have an accomplice.”

“I’m not your accomplice.” Scott huffs and he can see that same hint of a smile on Derek’s face as before when he stands to leave the room again.

“Right. Understood. I’ll see you tonight.” And Derek ducks out before Scott can say anything else.

~~~

“Why are we even here? If Stiles isn’t bothered, I don’t get why we should be.” Isaac grumbles and Lydia smacks him across the head.

“We’re here, _Isaac_ , because there could be a rogue omega on the loose. A fact that no one, apart from myself, seems remotely concerned about.” Lydia passes her tranquilizer gun from hand to hand in boredom as they make their way through the surrounding woods of the University.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m very concerned.” Isaac attempts to placate her and it appears she’s about to start lecturing him again when they hear a sound off in the distance. A weak howl.

They take off in the direction of it.

~~~

“This looks cool.” Scott recognizes Stiles’ _I’m trying very hard to cheer you up, buddy_ tone easily. He takes pity on him.

“Uh-huh.” Is all Scott can muster, he sees Derek waiting against the stair railing in the corner of the large living room. He makes eye contact with Scott but doesn’t come over.

“Look, we can go. I don’t want to force you to party if you’re not in the partying mood, man.”

“No! We’re here for fun. This’ll be fun.” Scott’s not sure if he’s just trying to make his friend feel better or if he’s actually trying to act as Derek’s accomplice. He tells himself it’s the former so he doesn’t get pissed off.

“Look, some of the guys from class are here. Wanna go say hi?” Stiles takes a step before Scott stops him.

“You go ahead, I’m just going to go get a drink. I’ll find you after, yeah?” Stiles looks concerned but nods his head before taking off towards their friends.

Scott, for his part, makes his way to Derek begrudgingly. Derek greets him kindly and Scott sighs.

“He’s wearing his dancing pants.” Scott hates how ridiculous it sounds and Derek’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

“What?”

“Stiles has dancing pants, he wears them when he anticipates dancing. So, I don’t think he’s in much of a heavy conversation mood.” Scott explains even though he’s sure it doesn’t make it any less absurd.

“So… what do I do?” Scott is suddenly not surprised at all that Derek had come to him for help. The dude’s clueless.

“Ask him to dance?” Scott spells it out for him in a bitchy tone. Derek rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in a petulant manner.

“I don’t dance.” Derek must realize he’s being rude to the person trying to help him because he rephrases quickly, “I… can’t dance, all right?”

Scott takes pity on the useless man in front of him, “Just talk to him then, just… keep it light. Be funny, he loves to laugh.”

Derek looks like he might speak again, probably to tell Scott that he’s not much a joking guy – as if Scott couldn’t see that for himself – but then Derek just nods and makes his way to where Stiles is conversing with a group of students.

Scott follows a few paces behind to listen in, keeping out of Stiles’ line of sight.

“Hi Stiles.” Derek begins, not quite keeping his look of discomfort and awkwardness off his face.

“Derek, hey!” Stiles does sound happy to see him and it makes Scott feel a little less guilty for helping some random guy woo his best friend.

“Um, hey, Stiles.” Scott can see Stiles holding back laughter at Derek’s second greeting, “Did you do the reading on Chapter 9? Peter – I mean Professor Hale – uh, loves this section in particular.”

“Uh, yeah – yeah I do my homework before partying Derek, don’t you worry.” Stiles teases, patting on Derek’s forearms a few times as he speaks.

Scott can see the look of panic clear on Derek’s face and wonders if Stiles can see it too.

“Wish there were some curly fries here, huh?” Derek all but shouts at Stiles, and Scott does an actual face-palm.

~~~

“Well that could not have gone worse.” Derek’s sitting next to Scott on the couch that Erica had pushed off to the side to create space for dancing before the party started. He can see Stiles start dancing with a tall, lanky guy with short blonde hair. The guy’s relatively handsome and Derek can’t help the tinge of jealousy he feels at the sight.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad. Definitely could’ve gone worse man. You could have… projectile vomited on him or something.” Scott’s watching Stiles as well. The blonde man moves behind Stiles to grind lightly with him to the beat of the song. Stiles laughs as he dances back against him while twirling a short redheaded girl in circles in front of him, eyes bright and happy.

“Thanks Scott, that’s a real comfort. I’ll keep that in mind.” Derek can’t tear his eyes away. As clumsy as Stiles is, he’s an amazing dancer. He moves to the rhythm perfectly, tantalizing but somehow still tasteful as he moves his hips and pushes back against the other man.

“Just relax dude. You’re not proposing. Look, I can’t – I mean, I think I’m gonna go. So why don’t you let Stiles know that I headed out? Tell him I’m fine but I’m just not up to partying yet. That way you have a reason to start talking and then you can just take it from there.” Derek looks at Scott warily, he still looks as worn down as he has for the last few weeks – since that Allison girl stopped showing up to class.

“You don’t have to leave just so I have something to say to Stiles.” Scott starts shaking his head before Derek even finishes his thought.

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” Derek doesn’t prod him any further, and they both get to their feet. “Now go before that blonde guy starts getting handsy.”

“Right.” Derek says through his teeth, taking a deep breath to build up his courage. He says bye to Scott before sauntering over to Stiles, interrupting his dancing.

“Hey, what’s up?” Stiles says as he looks up at him expectantly.

“Scott headed out.” Derek sees Stiles panic for a moment, looking around like he can stop Scott from leaving if he spots him, “Oh no, he’s okay – just was partied out already I guess. He said not to worry.”

Stiles looks disappointed and lets out a resigned sigh. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Look, Stiles – I actually wanted to ask you something.” This is it, now or never. He can do it.

“Ask away.” Stiles looks curious, if not a little cautious.

Derek’s about to let it out, put it all on the table when a handsome man interrupts them. He has curly, dirty blonde hair and kind eyes – though they look slightly frantic at the moment. He’s wearing a scarf and a long-sleeved shirt that looks perfect on his lean body.

“Stiles! I’ve been looking all over for you. We need…” The man looks up at Derek and clamps his mouth shut, looking at Stiles like he’s trying to convey something with his eyes. “We need to talk somewhere… uh… not here? There’s some… unfinished business. Certain things, uh, resurfacing again?” He levels a look at Stiles, who seems to finally pick up on whatever the man is trying to say.

“Business. Right, shit. Okay.” Stiles turns back to Derek, “Excuse us?” And then Stiles is grabbing the man’s hand and speed walking with him out the front door.

“Damn Der, de-nied.” Derek clenches his jaw at the sound of Erica’s mocking.

“It’s not like he blew me off. He just left with another guy.” Even as Derek says it, he knows he’s just opened himself up for more teasing.

“Hale needs to see us anyway.” She whispers in his ear before kissing his cheek wetly and leading him out of the house, Boyd in tow.

The three of them make their way to Peter’s office, which is located in a building a few blocks down from the Triskel house.

“You know I hate to say it, but they’re probably on their way to make crazy naked sex right now.” Erica singsongs, swinging her arm back and forth while holding Boyd’s hand.

“Is that necessary, Erica?” Derek tries to grab at her but she jumps swiftly out of the way.

“I’m just looking out for you, Der. I can’t stand to see you pine after some freshman for the next year.”

They reach Peter’s building and use their access cards to enter before turning down a darkened hallway towards the back.

“I think he seems cool, I’m on your side here.” Boyd claps a hand on Derek’s back.

“I know Boyd. You give me the strength to put up with this one.” Derek points a thumb in Erica’s direction who scoffs, insulted.

Derek shrugs, “Maybe it’s for the best. I mean, what kind of guy would want to date a broody werewolf who spends half his time taking orders from his Uncle in the classroom, and the other half of his time taking orders from his Uncle on the battlefield.” Derek doesn’t love feeling self-depreciative, but sometimes he can’t help it.

“Maybe a peculiar one?” Boyd lets out cheekily, and Derek actually manages to laugh.

“Thanks Boyd.”

“Oh sure, thank him when I’m just trying to protect you from a broken heart!” Erica yanks open Peter’s office door with more force than necessary, and almost takes the thing off its’ hinges, earning her a critical look from their Alpha.

They drop the conversation immediately.

“What’s going on?” Derek asks; the look on Peter’s face is murderous.

“The omega escaped.”

“What? How did that happen?” Erica demands, her hands on her hips.

“I’d started reducing the amount of sedatives I was giving him so I could try and talk to him, figure out which pack he came from so we could help him get back.” Peter rolled a shoulder, as if he was remembering where a wound might have been before healing due to the struggle. “Turned my back for two fucking seconds.”

“How long ago?” Derek interjects. Peter looks up towards a clock on the wall.

“About two hours ago. The bastard knocked me out.” Peter’s eyes flash red as he continues, “Find him before he draws any more attention. I don’t need any hunters showing up here, you got it?”

They all nod before heading out.

~~~

“Where the hell are we going, Isaac?” Stiles follows quickly behind, keeping an eye out for anything that might jump out at them.

“To Lydia, she’s waiting for us.”

“You know it’s my night off, right?” Stiles jokes and it earns him a nasty glance from his friend.

“I’ll be sure to let all the bad guys know not to do any bad guy things when Stiles is trying to flirt with his handsome, surly-looking professor.” Isaac replies, heavy with sarcasm.

“First of all, I wasn’t flirting. Second, he’s not my professor – he’s a T.A.. And lastly, he’s not _surly_. He’s just… uh… awkward.” Stiles sums up.

“But you do think he’s handsome?” Isaac smirks as if he’s caught Stiles out in a trap.

“Uh yeah, Isaac, I’m not _blind_.” Stiles rolls his eyes dramatically and then sees Lydia, “Lydia! What’s up, what’d you find?”

Stiles and Isaac reach the outskirts of the woods surrounding the school. Lydia is sitting on a tree stump, tranquilizer gun at the ready.

“We found our omega.” She stands as they approach, “But he got away, the thing is crazy fast. There’s no way I would’ve gotten a clear shot.” Stiles’ mind is racing.

“Which direction did it take off in?” Stiles isn’t sure he actually wants to hear the answer. The looks on both of their faces confirm that he _definitely_ doesn’t want to hear the answer. “Towards campus?” He guesses and they both give the affirmative. “All right. I guess we’ll split up. Lyds – you take the dorms, Isaac – stick around the perimeter of the woods, in case he comes back this way. I’ll take the heart of the campus. Good?”

“Fine, just make sure to call if you find him Stiles. Don’t try to fight it alone, got it?” Lydia refuses to take a step until Stiles agrees.

“Got it.” He gives a curt nod and they take off in different directions.

~~~

Luckily, the smell of an omega is distinctive enough that the three of them are able to track him easily, even if he did escape more than two hours prior.

Derek scents that the omega spent some time in the woods around the University before heading towards the center, near the quad.

“Of course the fucker has to wind up smack dab in the middle of campus. It’s damn lucky it’s a weekend and everyone is too busy partying to be out and about. We’d be screwed otherwise.” Erica rambles, sniffing at the air as they make their way around the benches surrounding the quad.

“He’s definitely here somewhere.” Boyd remarks and then Derek catches sight of something moving in the darkness. It’s not until the figure steps into the light of a street lamp that he notices who it is.

“Fuck.” Derek huffs when he recognizes Stiles. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“At least he’s not making crazy naked sex?” Erica jokes but Derek’s too focused on scenting the air, trying to gauge how far away the omega is from Stiles. He can’t tell.

“We have to get him out of here. Fast.” Derek takes a step towards him when Erica puts a hand on his chest.

“Wait Der, this could work. The omega’s not gonna show himself to us, he can smell that we’re like him and we’ve already taken him once. Stiles is human and he’s isolated himself, all we have to do it wait and –”

“You want to use the guy I’m interested in as bait?” Derek deadpans; he hopes for Erica’s sake that she’s kidding.

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds awful. Stiles would be _fine_ , there’s three of us and one of him.” Erica shrinks back when she registers Derek’s pissed off expression, “Fine.”

“So what’re you gonna do instead?” Boyd speaks up to break the tension.

“I’m gonna _talk_ to him.” Derek steals himself and plunges forward. It’s just like at the party – expect now it’s a million times more dangerous if he fucks it up.

_No pressure_.

~~~

Stiles is sure the omega would come here. The quad is open enough, and currently empty enough, that a lone wolf wouldn’t mind lurking in the dark corners of it.

He looks down at his dancing pants. _What a waste_.

“Hey, Stiles!” Stiles starts at the familiar voice and is grateful that Derek announced himself prior to reaching him, otherwise Stiles might have punched him straight in the face out of shock.

“Goddammit! Derek, you scared the hell out of me.” Once Stiles’ heartbeat is back to normal, he realizes how dangerous it is that Derek is here now. If the omega presents itself, Stiles needs to be able to fight it off without worrying about somebody else. “What are you doing here? You stalking me?”

Stiles can see Derek flush slightly pink under the street lamp light, “What? No. I just, uh, didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to you after the party. You left so fast, you know, with your _friend_.” Stiles doesn’t miss the implication Derek is making and though he’s distracted by the imminent danger, he feels he ought to clear that thought out of Derek’s head now.

“Uh, yeah, Isaac. He’s basically my brother, he needed… help… with something.” If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d think Derek was acting pretty shifty himself; his eyes scanning the perimeter, as if he too was waiting for something to jump out at them. “Sorry – Derek – I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I’d like to be alone right now.” Derek doesn’t budge, “Alone.” He repeats.

“Why?” Derek grunts and Stiles starts to get slightly irritated.

“I need space, just feeling kind of claustrophobic.” Stiles mutters, too worried and frustrated to come up with a better lie.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, “We’re outside.”

“Fine. Maybe I’m emotionally claustrophobic, so you know, goodbye.” Stiles takes a seat on a bench near them to try and signal to Derek that he doesn’t plan on moving again until Derek is gone.

“You know where you might feel more comfortable… emotionally? Your dorm. Why don’t I walk you there? There’s tons of weirdos around at night.” Derek makes a move to grab onto Stiles’ arm, and Stiles yanks back.

“Whoa there! Okay, it’s a free campus. Who died and made you campus security?” Stiles scoots further away from Derek, who is currently clenching his jaw in equal impatience.

“I’m just trying to help.” Derek says in a snarl.

“You think I need help? Believe you me, I don’t all right?” Stiles starts to walk to a different area of the quad, hoping that Derek gets the picture. Unfortunately, all hopes are lost. “Dude, if you were an actual gentleman, you would leave me. Go far, far away, now. Shoo!” Stiles waves his hands in a flourish as if he’s talking to an animal.

“Are you drunk?”

“Yup, go and report me!” Stiles picks up the pace and Derek stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m taking you home, come on.” Stiles is seriously about to punch this guy.

“What? You think just because you’re this… this… _surly_ T.A. with huge biceps and impressive eyebrows you are able to take care of yourself but _I_ need to _brought_ home cause I’m all young and innocent?” Stiles hopes his evil eyes are coming across in the darkness.

“What? Stiles, look – as long as you’re out here, I’m staying.” Derek plants his feet on the ground defiantly, and Stiles mocks the action.

“Yeah? Well as long as _you’re_ out here, _I’m_ staying.”

Stiles hears a scream in the distance, right as his phone starts to chirp with Lydia’s ringtone.

“Gotta go!” Derek shouts at the same time that Stiles screams, “See ya!” And they both take off in opposite directions.

~~~

Scott knows he should’ve just gone back to the dorm, but sitting by himself in the room where he and Allison had shared so many moments didn’t exactly sound like a fun Friday night.

So that’s how he ended up walking around the campus aimlessly. He thought about calling Isaac or Lyds, he hadn’t seen them much and supposed it was due to him not being much fun to be around these days.

He reaches the area of campus where a shortage from a few weeks back has made the street lamps obsolete. Scott likes the nighttime, though he has to admit it’s pretty dark in this corner of the school.

He thinks to himself that Stiles would be pissed to find out that he was wandering about in the dark without a single weapon. The thought sends shivers down his spine, and he turns to make his way back to the dorm to grab one.

Of course, that’s when he sees a feral, shifted werewolf not two yards in front of him.

He screams.

The omega werewolf approaches him slowly and with each step closer, Scott takes a single step back.

He’s not sure how long they continue the dance until suddenly three more shifted werewolves appear behind the omega. Everything about them is shrouded in darkness, apart from their glowing eyes: two a golden yellow, and one an electric blue.

He’s going to die.

Surprisingly, the three werewolves turn on the omega instead of Scott. Once the omega realizes that he’s been found by more werewolves, he freaks out and Scott can only watch in horror as an all out snarling-and-bared-teeth brawl breaks out right in front of him.

He feels frozen in place, not even able to grab his phone out of his pocket to call Stiles.

He sees the omega grab a nearby planter and swing the huge item until the contents end up all over his three aggressors. It seems to temporarily stun the three of them and Scott has a moment of clarity enough to wonder if the planters around him are holding wolf’s bane.

That moment of clarity disappears as quickly as it comes when the omega turns once again on Scott and doesn’t hesitate this time to charge forward.

“Scott!” He hears Stiles’ voice and curses in gratitude when Stiles makes it to him in time to grab a hold of the werewolf’s arm and throw him to the ground. “Holy fuck.” Stiles must see the three werewolves in the darkness, still trying to clear their senses only a few feet away. “Get the hell out of here Scott!”

Scott sees the werewolf with blue eyes approach swiftly. It’s obvious that he’s not fully recovered from the plant attack because he somewhat haphazardly manages to knock Stiles to the ground while his back is turned, looking towards Scott, yelling at him to go.

Stiles gets to his feet quickly and puts all his force into a kick right to the center of the werewolf’s chest. The blue-eyed werewolf goes flying backwards.

Scott sees the other two stalking forward unsurely, still not able to see properly. The omega starts to stir from where he’s healing on the concrete by a bench where Stiles had thrown him.

“Let’s go! You can’t take them all!” Scott yelps and Stiles nods enthusiastically as he runs towards Scott.

When they make it a good bit of distance away, Scott looks back. He can’t say for sure – due to the darkness – but he thinks the three werewolves have focused on the omega once again. He’s not sure why they would, but he’s grateful anyway that they aren’t being followed.

~~~

“I’m sorry, Lyds. Scott was in trouble.” Stiles is groveling. He knows Lydia hates it when he tries to fight solo, but he really hadn’t had much of a choice.

“You could have answered your phone Stiles.” Lydia’s examining her nails while Isaac’s just watching, amused, from the sidelines.

“I’m sorry… again… okay? I’m scum.” Lydia pushes his shoulder as she opens her mouth to speak again, but her attention snaps to something over Stiles’ shoulder. He turns to see Derek, his hand up in a silent wave. “Oh, hey Derek.” Stiles remembers their uncomfortable interaction from the night before, when he’d been trying to get Derek to safety by asking him to leave him alone.

“Welp, we’ll leave you to it.” Isaac says, winking obnoxiously at Stiles before pulling a nonplussed Lydia up and away, leaving him alone with Derek.

Derek sits down on the bench next to him. “Hey Stiles. I just wanted to say… uh, sorry about last night.”

“No!” Stiles interrupts, “I was being rude. I was rude. Sometimes I just like my alone time.” He lets out a small laugh, feeling awkward as all hell.

“Yeah, I get that. Gotta be careful though, a lot of strange stuff happens around here.” Derek scratches at the back of his head, before he seems to notice the bruise Stiles is sporting above his left eye – from being knocked to the ground by that werewolf last night. “Speaking of being careful.” Derek lifts a hand to graze his fingers tentatively over the skin. Stiles heals faster than most thanks to his slayerness and all, so it had looked much worse this morning. “What happened?”

Stiles lets out a laugh, “Scott and I were just fooling around, my biggest flaw is my lack of paying attention when I need to.” Stiles leaves it vague on purpose, it’s always easier to lie that way. Years of hiding his secret identity has made him an exceptional liar, he doesn’t necessarily love that – though it is useful.

Derek doesn’t pry and lowers his hand to his side again. “How’s Scott doing?” Derek quickly elaborates, “I know you were worried when he left the party yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, yeah he’s good.” Stiles can’t mention that he’d be better if he hadn’t almost gotten himself killed last night by being an idiot and walking around campus without a weapon. He changes the subject instead, “So… speaking of the party. I know we got interrupted, but you said you wanted to ask me something?”

Derek starts rubbing his hands together and looks up to the sky before he replies, “Uh. Yeah. I wanted to ask you…” he furrows his eyebrows and Stiles does his best to wait patiently for him to continue. “There was a thing but you know what, I’m just completely blanking on it now… I guess.”

“You guess?” Stiles smirks, “Did you forget or not?”

“Did Scott tell you I love curly fries?” Derek says out of nowhere and Stiles laughs out loud.

“You know, you’re a little peculiar.” Stiles continues laughing and he can see Derek smiling brightly as well. It’s an expression he hasn’t seen yet on the man’s usually grumpy face. And it’s a shame really because Derek’s smile is blinding – utterly beautiful.

Suddenly warm lips cover his own, stealing his laughter and breath in a chaste kiss. “I can live with that.” Derek whispers against his mouth, the words tickling Stiles’ lips before Derek dives back in.

Stiles leans into it as he thinks _yeah, me too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As mentioned above, this is the first of a series where I will be taking episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and turning them into Sterek/Steter Teen Wolf fics. It is possible that I am simply satisfying my own niche interest and that no one else will have any use for this. I apologize in advance lol!
> 
> If, however, you have an episode of BtVS that you would like to see Sterek-fied or Steter-fied, comment below and let me know! The only character fusion who must remain the same is Stiles as Buffy, everyone else is open to change. 
> 
> Or if you don't have a suggestion, just comment to let me know your thoughts. It totally makes my day! <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading and hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> \- Victoria
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer and am not profiting off of this fanfiction or off of any similarities it has to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer script or TV show. I give all credit to the applicable parties.


End file.
